All in Love is Fair
by Chibi PsychoRaenef
Summary: AU with major OOC. The RK gang are in an American prep school. Read about the twists and turns in their rather confuzzled love lives...


All in Love is Fair  
  
by ChibiDragon  
  
This is my first ever fic. I hope I don't disappoint too many of the RK fans out there. ^^ Anyways, it's totally A/U and there is some major OOCness going on in this fiction because I wanted to experiment with some newer relationships. Oh yeah, to make things easier, the six main characters are all sophomores in high school. You'll see what I'm talking about, so just R & R. . . and enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. My lack of imagination would prevent the plot from getting further than the formation of the characters, provided that I get that far to begin with, of course.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-Chapter 1: Enter the Players-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The young lady walked briskly down the aisles of the mall. --Where is he? I told him to be here at noon, and it's half past the hour!-- She continued her tirade as her raven ponytail twitched impatiently behind her. A panting Kenshin tried to catch his breath as he gasped out, "Kaoru! I'm so sorry I'm late! I honestly meant to be here on time, but first my alarm clock didn't ring, then I couldn't find any clothes, then the shower wouldn't warm up, then the ca--. . ."  
  
Kenshin was suddenly interrupted by Kaoru placing her finger on his lips. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know better than to make excuses. Anyway, I've got a great day planned for us. First, we're gonna eat at the Food Court. Then, we're gonna go to a couple of my favorite shops before catching a movie at the theater. Okay, now that that's decided, let's go!"  
  
Grumbling behind his efficient, enthusiastic, and energetic girlfriend, Kenshin almost missed the girl that brushed so carelessly past him. Turning around, he stared in admiration. "Kaoru? Who was that? She looks our age.Is she new?"  
  
With a dismissive air, Karou replied, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow, won't we? For now, let's go enjoy ourselves! After all, you are my boyfriend, and I love you so very much!" She smacked her lips on Kenshin's cheek, which was rapidly reddening. Left with nothing else to do, he slipped his arm around her slender waist, but his mind was on the mysterious girl he had just seen.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Misao hastened to meet up with her friends. The nerve of that red-haired freak! How can he just stand there, when I'm so clearly in a rush? Urgh. . . Suddenly, her mood brightened as she caught a glimpse of the familiar red bandanna of Sano, her boyfriend, alongside the glossy ebony hair of her best friend Megumi. Unable to suppress her usual cheerfulness, she greeted them perkily,  
  
"Hey guys! Hope you didn't have to wait too long. . . There was this awful jam on the sidewalks. I swear, some people don't know how to walk properly!"  
  
Sano and Megumi snickered at her criticisms of the public.  
  
"Aww, Misao, you know that Sunday traffic is always the worst. Everyone just slows down because it is Sunday. So, what exactly are we doing here?" Sano scratched his head in bewilderment. After all, he had woken up just an hour ago.  
  
"Sano!" Misao punched him lightly. "Stop playing. You know why we're here! You were the one begging me and Megumi to come with you and watch the second Matrix movie! Geez. . ."  
  
"Alright, alright, break it up you two. Save the bickering until after we've gotten some food. You're all buying healthy salads and frozen yogurts, I presume?" Megumi grinned at the expressions of horror that had materialized on the faces of the others. "I'm just kidding! Really, I am. Let's go pig out on pizza and ice cream. I've been meaning to try out that new frozen sherbet. . ." Her suggestions were met with roars of approval.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"That'll be $24.68, please." The youth glanced over the counter at his three yearmates. Unfortunately, only one of them seemed to acknowledge him, and she was literally staring at him with hearts in her eyes. --He is so hot! Or should I say cool? *sigh* I wish he'd pay more attention to me though.-- Megumi forked over some cash and patiently awaited her change while practically drooling over his gorgeous looks.  
  
Aoshi sighed as well, but only because the girl seemed so incapable of concealing her obviously good intentions toward him. He wished that he could tell her his feelings. Unfortunately, his girlfriend did not want to break up with him yet, and by ending their relationship prematurely, he could jeopardize his family's relations with his girlfriend's family.  
  
In handing over her change, his hand accidentally brushed against hers, and a faint tingle passed between them. They gazed at each other in wondrous shock before she turned to bring the food back to her table.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Earth to Kenshin! Are you listening to me at all? Or are you staring at that weasel Misao?"  
  
--So that's her name. . .Sounds like miso. . . Mmm. . . Miso soup. . .-- Kenshin was rudely jolted from his daydream by a shake from Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin! I demand that you stop staring at her! How is she more worthy of your attention than I am? She'd better not be."  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin realized that Misao and her friends were walking in his direction.  
  
"Hey Kenshin. I see you're on a date with your girlfriend. . . How you doing, little missy?" Sano winked boldly at the indignant Kaoru. "Well? Are you just gonna let me hit on her like that? Helloooo? Kenshin?"  
  
After receiving two buffets to the head-one each from Sano and Kaoru, Kenshin emitted a soft "Oro!" before returning to his former daydreamlike state. An uneasy Misao asked, "Sano. . . Why is that guy Kenshin staring at me? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a huge spider crawling on your left cheek, and it's gonna crawl into your ear soon."  
  
Everyone within a three-mile radius heard Misao's resounding yell, "AAAGGHHH!! Grr. . . I hate it when you do that!"  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Kaoru leaned across the aisle and asked, "Hey Megumi, what was the chem homework that was due today?"  
  
"Here, just take mine, but don't let Yamagata see you copying it. Then we'll both be in trouble."  
  
Both girls jumped when the teacher began to speak. "Alright class. Today we'll be learning about the colonization of the Americas. The Olmec civilization was one of the most advanced early civilizations in the Americas. . ."  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Oh man, that class is a killer! Moustache-man can talk forever!" An exasperated Sano shifted his books so as to better grasp Misao's shoulders. She snuggled into the crook of his arm, blissfully unaware of the jealous glares Kenshin was throwing at their happiness. The five of them proceeded to the cafeteria, but they were abruptly stopped by one Aoshi Shinomori. A faint tinge of pink lighted upon his cheeks, but it quickly vanished as he spoke, "Hey Megumi, is this your pencil case?" The very antithesis of the nonchalant Aoshi, Megumi replied in the affirmative while blushing furiously. Clueless, Sano said, "Hey Aoshi! Why don't you sit with us? Me and Kenshin would love to have you here, attracting all the chicks from the other tables. . ."  
  
Aoshi followed, amid Misao's "Baka! Sano, you know better than to tease me like that! 'Attracting all the chicks', honestly, you'd think you were single or something."  
  
With a roguish wink, Sano replied, "Ain't I? Ow! Hey, that hurt!"  
  
Suddenly, Misao's carefree manner disappeared, to be replaced by a frustrated look accompanied by an annoyed tone. "Well, it was supposed to. And that's the last time I'm taking that from you! This is it Mr. Sanosuke Sagara. I'm breaking up with you, right here, right now!"  
  
Amidst the shocked silence resounding through the halls, one pair of hands began to clap.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-End Chapter 1-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Alright, alright. I'm probably going to end up reverting back to the original relationships that most RK fans love so much, i.e. K/K, S/M, and A/M, but I want to see what I can do with these first. Please don't be angry with me Click that button!! 


End file.
